Video systems often include video recording devices, encoders, decoders, and client devices. These devices, when combined, allow for video processing on a recorded scene.
Examples of video processing include encoding a compressed version of the recorded scene, streaming the recorded scene, and applying video analytics on the recorded scene. Video compression is a method of encoding video using fewer bits than the original representation. To accomplish this task, encoders will compare one image with previous images to determine changes in the images. As the portions of the image that have not changed are redundant, the encoder will only encode the portions of the image that have changed. Thus, the video requires fewer bits than the original representation.
Additionally, during these encoding methods the encoder can generate byproducts. A byproduct is any information about the video generated during the encoding process, but may not necessarily be used in the final compressed video.